I Will Come Back
by Cose8888
Summary: This is my 1st greatest drama story, we will see a dramatic Amano Ichigo because of what Kashino Makato had did. What did Kashino do? So read the dramatic story about Team Ichigo and Kashigo.
1. Last Days of Vacation

Happy New Year guys! This is me Cose, and I will make the 1st chapter of the story called 'I Will Come Back' so let us start this story. Please support this story until the end.

Last Days of Vacation

The story started when the summer will almost end, the month is already May. Ichigo with the Sweet Princes and their partners are practicing because they will be 3rd Middle school at the main campus of St. Marie Academy until Ichigo said "We will be high school at the next school year! I'm really excited for this" Everyone nodded and continue practicing. Later, it is already night and the group are finished eating in the hotel then they went to their hotel rooms but Ichigo will sleep with Kashino while Hanabusa will sleep with Andou, Ichigo is already in the bed still Kashino was looking in the window so Ichigo asked "What's the problem?" He answered "Amano, can you promise me that we will stay a team together and we will continue our dreams?" She stood up and answered "Of course, the 3 of you helped me and it is a big thing. Our partners are also helping us, we are a team that's why one dream is our dream" Kashino said "Thank you, I also promise to all of you that I will never leave you, I think it's such a dramatic scene let us sleep now since Vanilla and Chocolat are already asleep" The both of the went to the bed there are many pillows at the middle because they don't want to sleep facing each other. Tomorrow it is already Sunday, Kashino wake up really early and planned to cook breakfast for Ichigo while he was cooking Chocolat waked up and went to the kitchen and she was surprised to see her partner cooking so the little spirit asked "Good morning, why are you cooking?" Her partner answered "This is for Amano" Chocolat asked again "But why you should cook for her?" He replied "I want to thank her because we won the 'World Cake Grand Prix' because of everything she did" Chocolat teased him "Alright, I just thought that you are courting Ichigo!" Kashino shouted "Chocolat! Don't tease me" Because of his loud voice, Vanilla already awake then she saw Kashino cooking so she asked "Is that for my partner?" They both nodded and Vanilla said "I think Kashino was good mood today, am I right?" Kashino replied "You are right, because maybe she thought that I don't care about her" The spirits helped Kashino and they will make a surprise for Ichigo. Later after preparing, Ichigo opened her eyes and she saw Kashino with the spirits looking at her so she greeted "Hello, what's this?" Kashino answered "I just cooked breakfast for you" Ichigo exclaimed "What?! But there are no occasions today" Kashino explained "Because since 2nd Middle school, I'm always angry at you and I feel that maybe I'm hurting you" Ichigo said "Thank you" They started eating well Kashino is in good mood. After eating, Hanabusa and Andou came they both said "Time to practice" Everyone nodded until Caramel said "Paris is a really beautiful place" Café replied "You are right, we will also be in the main campus of St. Marie Academy" Everyone already ride a taxi because they will go to the main campus, it is a place where they are practicing for this school year. In the practice room, Kashino is doing tempering until someone called at his phone, but he did not mind it because he was really busy tempering. Later after practicing, Hanabusa said "I'm really tired, let us go to the nearest sweet shop" All of them nodded, when they are already in their table they were taking about Miya, Andou said "I knew that the heiress was studying in Japan, she will plan for Kashino at high school when we go bak to Japan" Kashino said "Your making my mood angry, maybe let us just stop talking about her let us enjoy this year without that heiress" Everyone laughed, it is a really great day for all of them.


	2. The Bad News

It's still January 1, 2017. Let us continue this dramatic story, I really hope that you love the 1st chapter but this chapter was very dramatic and let's go to the story!

The Bad News

While they are eating, Kashino's phone is ringing again so he said "Just please wait a minute, someone is calling me" He went to the rest room with Chocolat and saw that his father was calling him, he became nervous but he still answered the call his father greeted him "Hello Makato, I'm going to tell you something" Both of them become curious then he asked "What is it?" His father explained "Our family will have another hospital in America, we want you to go here in America tomorrow, then you will have your flight before afternoon and continue being a patissier in this country. Use your own money we will repay it but if you will not accept this, you will not be a patissier anymore!" Kashino and Chocolat was very shocked there are tears in Kashino's eyes and he replied "Ok fa-father, I will pack my things later. Goodbye" His father end the call, Kashino was full of sadness and angriness then he wiped his tears even Chocolat was speechless and Kashino went back to their table he sit at his chair until Andou asked "Who called you Makato?" He lied "Umm… It's my sis-sister she said that if I-I'm alright here in Pa-Paris" Hanabusa asked "Are you alright? You looked nervous" Unexpectedly Kashino shouted "Why are you full of questions! My mind is dizzy!" Ichigo said "Calm down, you are in a good mood a while ago" The sweet spirits are scared to him and they continued eating. Later, everyone is in their hotel rooms then Kashino said "Amano, I will just go to Andou and Hanabusa's room" She nodded, Kashino's partner followed him until Andou ask "What's the problem?" Chocolat replied "We will just tell you something" Kashino tell the whole story he also apologized for shouting in the restaurant and everyone was really sad and hurt so Hanabusa asked "You are leaving tomorrow, but when are you coming back?" He replied "I don't know" Caramel asked "But why you did not tell this to Ichigo? She will be hurt for sure" Kashino explained "Just tell her if I already leave, it's the best thing to do" All of them crying then Andou said "Goodbye Kashino, all our memories are just precious to all of us, I hope that you will be alright" Hanabusa said "Ichigo will be angry to you if she already knew this!" Kashino wiped his tears and said "I should pack my things, don't worry I will visit this room tomorrow" He quickly went to his room luckily Ichigo and Vanilla are asleep and he pack his things quietly so that he can't disturb them until Chocolat said "You should tell this to her, I'm expecting that she will cry a lot" Kashino replied "I don't want to see her hurt and crying, it will force me to not go in America" When he is finished packing he started sleeping. Tomorrow, Kashino was ready to leave suddenly he whisper to Ichigo "Bye, please forgive me Amano also goodbye to you Vanilla" He and Chocolat was crying then they went to Andou and Hanabusa's room and Kashino said "Goodbye to all of you, please take care of Amano she is the only one who I'm worrying about, See you at the end" Everybody are crying especially the Sweet Princes, Andou said "Goodbye my child hood friend, the Sweet Princes are not complete without you" Hanabusa said "Bye Makato, please come back here quickly our princess will really miss you" The both of them are already walking until Kashino asked Chocolat "Are you sure that your going with me?" She replied "Yes because I'm your partner and whatever challenge will come. I will be here with you" Both of them ride a taxi because it's the time to leave Paris. Later, Ichigo and Vanilla waked up and they saw that Kashino and Chocolat are gone so the both of them went to Andou and Hanabusa's room and Ichigo asked "Good morning, where is Kashino and his partner?" Everyone are a little bit quiet then Hanabusa tell the story suddenly Ichigo cried and shouted "He leave without telling me!" There are many tears falling from her eyes then Hanabusa and Andou hugged her even Vanilla was sad to hear this news so Ichigo said "Plea-please don't feel pity for m-me, I will go to the airport and stop him leaving Paris" They are all surprised about what she said.


	3. In the Airport

Few hours before New Year will end guys! I know that the chapter 2 was very dramatic but this chapter is also full of drama, I hope that you will still support this story.

In the Airport

Ichigo wiped her tears and she quickly went out pulling Vanilla's hand then Hanabusa and Andou shout in unison "Wait! We will follow you" All of them ride in a taxi and Ichigo was crying so she asked "When did he say all about this?" Caramel replied "Yesterday when night, the truth is I tell him to tell everything to you but he said that this is the best" Café comforted her "Don't worry, it's still early maybe you can still stop him" Their journey to the airport was still continuing. Minutes passed, they already made it then Ichigo quickly went inside the airport and search for Kashino until Hanabusa said "We will search him here but you and Vanilla just go search him somewhere" At that time someone speaks in the microphone saying "Plane to America, please go to your planes" Ichigo heard it and she quickly looked at the exit going to the plane until she saw Kashino and Chocolat so she shouted "Kashino! Please don't leave!" Kashino looked at her but he just run going to the exit then Ichigo kneel down crying, Vanilla comforted her now Hanabusa and Andou with their partners came Hanabusa asked "What happened?" Ichigo replied "He is gone! I saw him but he just run to the exit" Ichigo was full of tears until Andou said "Let us just go back to the hotel so that you can rest" Everyone ride a taxi going to the hotel they are very quiet and sad. Later, all of them are in Ichigo's hotel room and she said "I can't understand, why should he leave without telling me all about this?" Andou explained "He really need to do this because he do not have any choice" Ichigo can't stop crying everyone was pity for her until she said "We should make another dream, another dream without him" They are all very sad about the happenings. At that time, Kashino and Chocolat is in the plane then Chocolat said "You hurt her, for me this is all wrong" He replied "I should do this but at the time I will be with her again, I will fix everything about our friendship" Ichigo and Kashino are already separated but we don't know if when will Kashino come back.


	4. After 2 Years

New Year is done! We will continue this dramatic story but this time an unexpected person went back to Japan. Off to the story!

After 2 Years

2 years passed since Kashino went to America, Ichigo and the others already moved on about that memory well they are all 2nd year high school in St. Marie Academy all of them are back in Japan but Hanabusa and Andou are working part time to earn money. One day, Ichigo has an assignment it is all about chocolates, her roommate Rumi is making her assignment with her until Rumi said "These chocolates are making me to think about Kashino" Ichigo was a bit surprised to hear that name again then she replied "That man is not already part of my life, and I want to forget him" Rumi said "Just remember this sentence 'The mind can forget but the heart still remembers' and Kashino already helped you so he is still a big thing in your life" Ichigo wants to cry because she still remembers her memories with Kashino. At that time, Kashino was in the airplane going to Japan because it's time to fix everything he also knew that Ichigo and the others are in Japan because they only have 2 years of studying in Paris until Chocolat said "Are you alright?" He replied "I'm much better now than the time I leave going to America, I'm just lucky that my parents let me home to transfer in St. Marie again" The both of them are excited to go back to their old school. Tomorrow, Kashino was already back to Japan he said "I'm back to my home" He quickly went to the school and get the key to his new dorm room but unexpectedly when he went to his room, his roommate was Hanabusa but he is not in the room so Chocolat said "It's just like the old memories" Kashino went down to eat breakfast because today Kashino will attend their class as a transferred student luckily Andou and Hanabusa don't have any work today but they will not expect that Kashino will be back, Ichigo was already in her classroom and she is talking to Andou and Hanabusa then the professor said "Good morning class, today we will have a transfer student but he already studied here years ago so let us welcome back Kashino Makato!" Ichigo and the others are shocked until Kashino went inside the room and greeted "Good morning this is me again Kashino Makato, nice to meet you" The professor said "Please sit beside Amano Ichigo" Kashino is emotionless but Ichigo was really angry and he already sit down beside her but they are not looking each other even Vanilla don't want to talk to Chocolat. Later, it is already cooking class then Ameya-sensei said "Hello class, welcome back Kashino. We are really glad to see you again everyone said that you are a great chocolatier in America" Kashino replied "Thank you but what group am I?" Ameya-sensei said "Since you are back, I still want you to be with Ichigo's group. It's the old Team Ichigo and you are in Group A!" Ichigo was shocked while Andou and Hanabusa are just normal even the sweet spirits are quiet then Kashino went to their table but he did not talk to them until some students whispered "They are so quiet, is there a problem?" Ameya-sensei said "Class, yesterday I assign that you should search more details about chocolate so today I want you to make one chocolate cake each group. So please start now" Andou asked "What are we going to make?" Ichigo shouted "Just let that chocolatier plan everything! We will just follow his rules!" Hanabusa comforted her "Calm down, your making yourself stressed" Kashino said "She is just alright, let us start now" They are very quiet until Chocolat said "Hello, are you angry to me?" Café replied "A little bit because you did not tell this to Vanilla" Vanilla said "It's alright I can still understand that you want to be with your partner but the real problem was Ichigo and Kashino. I hope they will not fight forever!" The atmosphere in the Team Ichigo today was very quiet. Until Ichigo whispered herself "I will never talk to him" They all continued baking.


	5. The Time to Talk

Hello guys! We will continue this story so please support me until the end. I can say that this is the most dramatic chapter but I still hope that you will love it, now let us go to the story.

The Time to Talk

After cooking class, it is already break time and Ichigo was sitting in the fountain until Kashino saw her so he quickly pulled her arm then they run away, Ichigo shouted "Kashino! Let go of me!" He replied "Just please go with me!" Their partners are following them. Kashino brought them to the lake so Ichigo asked "Why did you bring me here?" He replied "I will explain everything and it's the purpose if why I went back" Ichigo said softly "You shouldn't have come back here because nothing will happen" Kashino explained "I went back here because I want to fix everything" Ichigo started crying then she said "You can't fix everything so if I were you just please go back to America" Kashino is also crying and he apologized "I'm sorry Amano, please give me another chance" Ichigo replied "Your apology is not enough to the 2 years that your gone and you don't know that it really hurts that your best friend left without telling to you. You can't understand anything about how I'm feeling. You are a coward because you did not show to your parents that you deserve to stay in Paris" Kashino kneel down and said "I will do everything but please forgive" Ichigo replied "You made a promise that you will never left us and we will continue our dream. But I think you are too late because we already have a new dream without you, then when I saw you in the airport you never talk to me, you are so mean that's why I can't forgive you" She tried to run away but Kashino hugged her and said "Please don't go" She replied "I already tell you everything, so please let me go!" She escaped from him while Vanilla is following her then Chocolat said "You really did something wrong, it's hard to fix her heart every time she remembers that you left her" Kashino replied "I know that's why I want to apologize for everything I have done" Ichigo quickly went to Hanabusa's room even Andou was present with their spirits but still they did not know that Hanabusa's roommate is Kashino, so Hanabusa asked "Ichigo, why are you crying?" Suddenly she fell down at Andou's arms and fainted, Andou shouted "Ichigo! What happened? Let's go to the clinic" Vanilla is already crying and everyone went to the clinic. Later, Ichigo is already in the bed then Hanabusa asked "Is she alright doctor?" The doctor replied "She is sick and has a very high fever, she was very stressful that's why she fainted. All of you are very lucky because tomorrow is weekend it means that you can take care of her, here is the medicine for the fever and sickness just let her drink this 3 times a day and call me if you need anything" The doctor leave and Andou said "We have work tomorrow but who will take care of her?" Caramel replied "How about Kashino!" Until Ichigo waked up and asked "What am I doing here?" Hanabusa replied "You fainted a while ago and your very sick so that's why you need to stay here" Ichigo said in a soft tone "Alright, I have something to tell to both of you including the sweet spirits" She tell them the time when she and Kashino talked, Hanabusa advice "You should give him another chance, because it is the main reason why he really wants to go back here" Andou continued "And we know that he really cares about you, he don't want to see you crying that's why he leave without your permission" Ichigo said "I will give him a chance, but Kashino need to make sure that he will not leave us and he will take care of me" Vanilla exclaimed "That's the spirit Ichigo! But you should just rest first" Until Café remembered "Hey! You should drink your medicine" They gave the medicine to her and Ichigo drink, now she really wanted to get strong.


	6. Conversation of the Sweet Princes

Hi guys! It took a few hours before writing this story because I read some other Yumeiro Patissiere Fanfiction stories, this chapter is a long conversation but still this chapter was short so I hope you love it!

Conversation of the Sweet Princes

It was already night, Hanabusa and Café was resting in the bed until he saw some things in the closet then he thought that he has a new roommate he whispered to himself "I had a new roommate, but why no one had told me?" Unexpectedly, Kashino came with his partner and Hanabusa was so surprised then Hanabusa said "Kashino! You are my roommate? But why you did not tell me?" He replied to all of his questions "It's been a long time, I just made it a surprise for you but we need to talk" Both of them sit down on their beds while the sweet spirits are listening to their conversation, Hanabusa said "Me and Andou did not expected for you to come back, we just remained quiet because we understand why you went to America and we don't have a problem for the sweet princes but we are also understanding Ichigo's feelings" He replied "I know, but the real is I just want to say sorry because even you and Andou was hurt when I leave. I remembered that Ichigo said that I was a coward because I did not show to my parents that I deserved to stay here" Hanabusa said "It's alright, your real problem was Ichigo. She tells us the time when you talked to her and we are really concerned for her but there is one thing you should know…" Then he continued the sentence "Ichigo was sick" Kashino shouted "What! Is she alright?!" Hanabusa was ready to answer until Andou and Caramel came and all of them were surprised so Andou said "Makato! You are Satsuki's roommate?" Chocolat replied "Yes he is, they are talking about Ichigo so you should join us" Andou sit beside Hanabusa then Kashino apologized "Long time no talk Andou, I really sorry for leaving going to America" Andou said "It's alright, but did you know that Ichigo was sick?" He replied "Yes, but what had happened to her?" Caramel explained everything then it made Kashino shocked so he said in a soft tone "It's all my fault, I just made her stress and hurt" Hanabusa comforted him "It's alright, but how about you take care of her tomorrow! She will be really surprised. We have a part time job but we will take Vanilla and Chocolat with us so that both of you can have privacy" Kashino replied "Thank you! I will apologize to her, by the way. Congratulations to your new job!" Hanabusa and Andou replied in unison "Thank you!" Andou continued "But you should show to Ichigo that you really feel sorry for the sin that you did" Kashino nodded, then Café said "We already had a plan, Ichigo will be really happy tomorrow morning!" The sweet spirits agreed, it is a good conversation with the sweet princes.


	7. Another Chance

Hello! We will continue our story today so there are no more any dramas in this chapter but it is full of forgiving and happiness, let us proceed to the story but I'm sad to say that this is the last chapter of the story but there are more.

Another Chance

It was still morning, Ichigo was asleep but Kashino came to the clinic and greeted "Good morning" Hanabusa replied "Hello, good thing that you came. Vanilla was still sleeping so we will put her in our bags and explain everything to her later" Andou continued "Just please take care of Ichigo, here is the list that you should do for her" Kashino received the list and Chocolat complained "This is too many! She is not taking care of herself" Hanabusa put Vanilla inside his bag until Caramel said "We should go now, Goodbye!" Chocolat also said "Goodbye partner, take care of her. Alright?" They all leave quickly because all of them are late, Kashino is waiting for Ixhigo to wake up he thought that it will took few hours waiting for her. An hour passed, she opened her eyes and she was really surprised because Kashino was looking at her so she said "Kashino! What are you doing here?" He replied "To take care of you" Ichigo asked "Where is Hanabusa and Andou? Even the sweet spirits are gone" He replied "They went to work bringing Vanilla and Chocolat because there is one thing I want to say" Ichigo became curious then Kashino knnel down and continued "I'm sorry, please forgive me" She replied "I will give you another chance, but I also want to apologize because I hurt you by the things that I have said in the lake" He said "It's alright, but thank you for forgiving me" Ichigo tried to sit and hugged Kashino that cause them blush until Kashino said "Thank you so much" She replied "No, thank you for being a big part of my life" The story ended in a happily ever after. Team Ichigo was back again!


	8. Dramatic Comments

Dramatic Comments

 **Cose: Hi guys! In this chapter we will hear all of the dramatic comments of our characters, so I hope that they will all will give me good compliments. Let's start to Kashino.**

 **Kashino: It's very dramatic! But I knew that I'm always giving you bad comments but not this time. I can say that the ending was very interesting because it's still a happily ever after.**

 **Ichigo: He is right, even though I showed a dramatic character it is still nice because sometimes we should make sad stories like this.**

 **Hanabusa: I'm really glad that you included me and Café in the story, so I hope that you will make more stories about 'Yumeiro Patissiere' keep it up!**

 **Andou: This is very unique, it's really one of the best. Please continue everything but don't forget your studies because your still young.**

 **Vanilla: Everything was beautiful. I'm happy that I'm always with Ichigo to comfort her at her problems. Thank you very much Cose!**

 **Chocolat: The truth is Kashino really showed a bad sin but I'm happy that I'm correcting him always. It's just like I'm his mother!**

 **Café: All of your stories are really great but this is the most dramatic. It means that this is the greatest!**

 **Caramel: Café was right, I can't say anything but this is really a good story!**

 **Cose: Thank you for your comments, but there is still very important surprise about my new story. But is it all about 'Yumeiro Patissere'? If I were you, please read the next chapter.**

 **Ichigo: Also don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! Thank you for reading.**


	9. Kimi No Nawa Details

Kimi No Nawa Details

 **Hi guys! This is me Cose, and these are the details about my new story. Do you know the movie called 'Kimi No Nawa'? Before reading my new story, please watch this movie in 'Kiss Anime' or maybe it's available in 'Youtube' but this story is all about a girl named Mitsuha and a boy named Taki, in their dreams they are always switching places. You can understand everything once you watch this beautiful movie. I know that everyone loves other anime but please watch this movie because it's one of the greatest movie I ever watch. In my story, Taki need to leave Tokyo and he will go to America but when he is dreaming, he and Mitsuha are switching places again. So watch now!**


End file.
